Moira Circumstance
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Bittersweet oneshot, Brooklyn finds Kai staring at the night sky and trys to make everything right, to himself and to Kai. Although I like the pairing, this is NON-YAOI Please RR


Title: My Sacrifice

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: PG-13

Warning(s): Possible G-Revolution Spoilers

Pairing(s): none

Chapter(s): 1 of 1

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was someone who owned these characters. They grew to be rich and famous. It wasn't me. The end.

Authors Notes: Just one I had to do. Takes place after G-Revolution.

Did anyone else (who has seen episode 48) notice that Kai and Dranzer's 'aura' was multi-colored?

The idea for this fic came from the song 'My Sacrifice' by Creed. I recommend hearing it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_/song lyrics/_

My Sacrifice

_/hello my friend  
we meet again  
it's been awhile, where should we begin?  
feels like forever/ _

"Rumor has it you come here often."

Kai's gaze never waved from the starlit night sky.

Brooklyn ignored his lack of acknowledgement and settled himself on the sand next to the stoic phoenix, leaning back onto his elbows and directing his attention to the sky as his gaze caught sight of a shooting star.

"You know, you're an awfully hard guy to track down." Brooklyn said breaking the silence.

Kai's eyes flickered over to the teen next to him, "..........What do you care?"_  
_

_  
/within my heart are memories  
a perfect love that you gave to me  
oh I remember/  
_

It was Brooklyn's turn to be silent, although he could still feel Kai's burning gaze.

"..........I'm sorry about Dranzer." Brooklyn offered.

Kai's eyes hardened as he, almost violently, snapped his eyes back towards the sky. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"What do I have to do, to prove that I really am sorry?" Brooklyn asked sitting up abruptly and looking towards the fading phoenix beside him.

Kai remained impassively staring at the sky.

_  
/when you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe   
above all the others  
we'll fly  
this brings tears  
to my eyes  
my sacrifice /_

Brooklyn sighed and fell back onto the sand, arms slightly splayed.

"We're quite alike, you and I," Brooklyn began, "Mirror images, actually."

Kai gave no acknowledgement he was even listening.

He smiled almost bitterly, "Did you know, that in color terms, black is a mixture of all the colors put together, while white is an absent of color? Where as black in light terms is absolutely nothing, while white light is made using all the other colored lights together?"_  
  
/we've seen our share of ups and downs  
oh how quickly life can turn around  
in an instant /_

Something flickered in Kai's eyes before disappearing just as fast, although he never once looked away from his vigilant watch on the stars.

"We are Yin and Yang, Kai, two halves of a whole. We were both 'perfect', if anyone can be perfect, as we were both twisted and used." Brooklyn continued on, eyes narrowing before sitting up again to regard the silent bluenette.

"It's best that Boris is gone for good this time. First he got a light," Brooklyn said as he pointed at Kai, "then he got a dark," he pointed at himself, "I'd hate to think of what he could've got if he tried again."_  
_

_  
/it feels so good to reunite  
within yourself and within your mind   
lets find peace there /_

"Mou hitori no boku," Brooklyn sighed, almost sadly, looking down at Kai, as he reached a hand into his pocket and extracted his beyblade, "You are the light in my dark as I am the dark in your light. How do I prove to you that I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you? I believe I know.........." _  
_

_  
/cause when your with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe   
above all the others  
we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
my sacrifice/ _

A strange emotion swirled in Brooklyn's eyes and colored his voice, causing Kai to sit up. He turned his head towards the Dark Centaur blader, eyes shadowed behind his hair.

_  
  
/I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again /  
_

Brooklyn stared at the black beyblade in his hand, feeling its familiar weight and texture, before prying the bit chip off.

'Call it what you will. Fate. Destiny. Karma. It's probably what Kai is looking for, something written in the stars...... Good-bye my friend, we had a bad hand, it's better this way.' Brooklyn clenched his eyes shut as he prepared himself to crush the bit chip and its spirit, when a gloved hand halted his movement.

_  
/When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe   
above all the others  
we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes/  
_

Brooklyn snapped his eyes open and stared, almost amazed, at the hand before moving his eyes to study Zeus' savior.

Kai.

_  
/cause when you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe   
above all the others  
we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
my sacrifice  
my sacrifice/  
_

Kai raised his eyes to meet the startled green gaze, and with silent tears streaming from the corners of sorrowful eyes, he slowly shook his head. No.

'Why?' Brooklyn lamented silently, gazing at the burgundy eyed teen, with somber jade eyes.

_  
/I just want to say hello  
I just want to say hello again/  
_

Kai slowly released his hand, and gave him a sad; almost smile, as his eyes spoke for him, 'Because.'

He turned away then, to resume his, ever weary, watch on the heavens.

Brooklyn placed Zeus' bit chip back onto his blade before returning it to his pocket. It was his turn to glimpse the peacefulness of the dark heavens.

Together they sat, and watched as a red shooting star streaked its way across the sky.

_  
/My sacrifice/_

Owari

A/N-

Ta da! It's over! So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Indiffrent?

-Mou hitori no boku- Means 'my other self', 'my other half'

Please Review! -


End file.
